A Reason
by Ihaveabellyache
Summary: Caley was born with a unique ability that she try's to keep a secret. When the wrong person finds out, Caley gets locked in a cell with Godric. Will she be the 2,000 year old vampire's reason to live?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood, True Blood's plot, or True Blood's characters. I only own my OC.**

1\. In The Beginning.

* * *

A bucket of water sat on the table in the back yard, I stood a few feet away concentrating on the container.

"Come on' Caley, you can do it." My dad said from behind me "I believe in you."

My hands clench at my sides, I feel a powerful energy pour out of me. A light blue, glowing, fog emits from my hands. I reach out with my mind and hold my arm, I feel sweat beading on my forehead. The blue fog encircles the bucket, I allow a small grin to stretch across my face. I take a deep breath in, hold it, as I release my breath I let a serge of energy rush through me, and I send the bucket flying backwards, splashing water over the yard. The intensity of the energy completely goes away as I let out a sigh of relief. My grin turns into a huge smile as I turned to my father.

"I did it dad!" I ran and jumped into his arms.

"I know sweetie, I'm so proud of you." He said as he hugged me. O

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Let's go make you something to eat."

We both walk back into the house.

* * *

Dad put a plate in front of me and I immediately attacked the food. I'm always hungry after practice. Using my ability is like exercising for most people. I need to eat to replenish the energy I used.

"You are getting better at controlling your telekinesis, little Caley."

"Thanks dad."

"Just remember, no matter how good you get you cant tell anyone."

"Why not, daddy?"

"Because not everyone is nice, sweet heart. If the wrong people find out what you can do, they will take you away from me."

I was about to reply when the doorbell rang. My dad left to get the door. I sat alone in the kitchen eating the fish sticks my father has made for me. I herd a woman's voice coming from the living room. 'Who could that be?' I hopped off the stool and walked into the room.

I saw a tall red haired lady stood close to my father. "Sweet heart," my dad said addressing me "this is Camille, my girlfriend."

I looked over at her again. She took a step towards me and bending down to my height. "Oh, hello there sweetie pie. Aren't you just the most adorable little thing." She said while pinching my cheek. I pulled back and pushed her hand away glaring at her.

"Camille, this is my daughter, Caley."

"Caley, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful little girl." She said turning to me again.

"I'm not a little girl," I replied, "I'm almost six, don't talk to me like I'm a baby."

My father chuckles at my outburst.

"Camille, can I have a minute with my daughter?"

"Of corse, I'll be in the other room."

I crossed my arms and looked expectingly at my dad as the woman left the room. "I know I should have told you about her sooner. I shouldn't have kept it a secret from you. I think you'll like her if you gave her a chance."

"How long have you been seeing each other."

"Six months."

My jaw dropped at his reply, "Six months? Six months and you didn't think to tell me sooner."

"I wanted to tell you, I really did. I just didn't know how you would act. I don't want you to think that I'm replacing your mom."

I look up at him, chewing on my lip while I think. "Do you really think I'll like her?"

"I think you'll grow to love her."

"Okay, I'll try to like her."

"That's all I ask sweet heart." He says as he pulls me into a hug.

* * *

A year has passed since my dad introduced me to Camille. I don't really like her but she makes dad happy, so it that's good I guess, he deserves to be happy. They got married a few months ago and everything around here is changing.

Dad and I don't spend a lot of time together anymore, so that means I have to practice my ability on my own.

I have gotten a lot better, I can almost control it completely now. The only problem I have is when I get angry, I feel the energy building up inside of me. When I feel a strong serge of emotion, sometimes I have to leave. Camille doesn't know about my ability, and I plan to keep it a secret from her.

Maybe one day I will be able to control my emotions better.

"Caley, can you come here please?" I hear Camille yell from the other room.

I walk out of my room and to my stepmom, she is standing next tour fish tank with her arms crossed. "What did I ask you to do today, Caley?"

"Umm, do the dishes, sweep the floor, pick up the living room, and vacuum."

"And..?"

"That was it."

"No, that was not it."

"Yes it was."

"No, I asked you to clean out the fish tank."

"No you didn't."

She puts on a fake smile and says, "Well, I'm asking you now. Clean out the fish tank."

"That wasn't a question."

She frowns at me, "listen you ungrateful child. I am your mother now. When I tell you to do something, you do it." She turns on her heel and walks away.

* * *

14 years later.

"We say that the hour of death cannot be forecast, but when we say this we imagine that hour is placed In an obscure and distant place..." My mind begins to wander as the reverend gives a eulogy for my father. 'I can't listen to the crap this man is saying. He didn't even know my dad, the only reason he is here is because Camille joined the church after dad died.' I think the only reason she joined the fellowship of the sun is because Reverend Newlin was on TV.

Vampires came out of the coffin about 3 years ago, and ever since then Steve Newlin has been fighting them with the word of God. A bunch of bullshit if you ask me.

"And now a moment of silence for our lost loved one." He said as the coffin lowered into the grave. Tears were running down my face, _'Goodbye father, I'll always love you.'_

* * *

"Come on Caley, you should pack for the church lock in."

After the funeral the reverend invited Camille and I to go to she church lock in to see the holy bonfire. "I don't think I'm ready to, you know, get out yet." I tell her. I've had a horrible week, I'm already in a bad mood, I refuse to go to that lock in.

"I think we should go, I'm already packed."

"You can go, I'm staying home. I just want to morn dad a bit longer." I can feel the energy pulsating inside of me. Camille was really getting on my nerves.

"We are going to show the reverend that we can be trusted, and that we are ready to enforce the will of the lord."

Will of the lord my ass. I clenched my fists and the foggy glow enclosed around all the furniture and they all lifted off the ground. "I said no Camille!" I stormed out of the house and all the furniture slammed down to the floor.

That was the first time she saw my ability. She was left in the room mouth a gape.

I came back home a few hours later, and that night I cried myself to sleep. My father has passed away and I have reviled my biggest secret to Camille.

I herd a crash in my kitchen. I got out of bed and made my way to the door. I herd whispers coming form the hallway, three men I think. I grabbed my baseball and cracked my door to see who was there. Two men walked into my sight, I kicked the door open and hit one of them over the head with my bat. I took a swing at the other one but he caught the bat and pulled it out of my hands. I turned to run but I ran into a large bald man who grabbed me and held my hands behind my back. The man I hit with a bat put handcuffs around my wrists. The bigger man grabbed the back of my neck and made me walk outside.

I saw reverend Newlin standing next to Camille. "That's her, that's the Demon. Thank you so much Steve, you made the world a safer place tonight." Camille said.

Steve looked at the man holding my neck, "Good job, Gabe. Put her in the truck."

I felt a sudden pain on the back of my head and the world went black.

I woke up in a dark room, no it wasn't a room, it was a cell. My wrists were no longer cuffed. I stood up and dusted my self off. "Where am I?" I asked aloud to my self.

"You are in the basement of the Fellowship of the sun church." Responded a voice, with a thick accent, from the darkness.

"Who's there?" I asked holding up my hand incase I needed to defend myself.

A pale man emerged from the shadows. He looked young, he couldn't be older than twenty. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, some men came to my house in the night and took me. I'm pretty sure my stepmom called the reverend and convinced him that I'm a demon."

As he gets closer I can see him more clearly. He may have the body of a young man, but his eyes tell a different story. I can see that he is old and tired, and probably very lonely just by looking into his eyes. He's a vampire. "Why would your stepmother say such things?"

"I got mad, I think I scared her. We never got along anyway."

"May I ask your name?"

"You may."

A small smile graces his lips. "What is your name, child?"

"Caley Livana. What is your name?"

"Godric."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood, True Blood's plot, or True Blood's characters. I only own my OC.**

2\. Just The Start

* * *

"Godric," I repeat, "like Gryffindor?"

He lets out a small laugh as he moves to sit on the floor. "Please, join me."

I walk over to him and sit on the floor. "So, what are you in for?" I ask teasingly.

"Very few humans would tease a vampire."

"Yes well, I'm not like most humans."

Godric opened his mouth to reply when Gabe appeared at the cell door with Camille.

"Godric, you haven't even tasted the snack we got for you." Gabe says as he looks me over.

"I require very little blood. I neither want, nor need to drink from her."

"You should take it while you still can. The holly bonfire is coming up fast."

Camille looks over at Gabe, "Do you think Steve will let the demon be apart of the holy bonfire?" She asked as her hand slid up Gabe's bicep.

I jump to my feet and glare at her, "Are you fucking serious? He hasn't even been buried two days, and your already jumping the bones of the next available man. You disgust me, you fucking slut!" I can't believe she would do this to my dad. I'm pissed at her and I can feel energy threatening to come out. It takes all of my will power to not tear her apart.

"Quiet, demon. Your the product of pure evil, you have no right to judge me."

Gabe spoke up again ignoring my outburst, "I'm sure the reverend would be alright with that. You should still run the idea by him first." He took Camille by the arm and lead her out of the basement.

I turned and sat next to Godric again. "Your stepmother?"

With a nod I reply scrcasticly, "Charming, isn't she?"

I pull my legs up to my chest and rest my head on my knees. I let my mind wander, after seeing Camille, I think about how angry I am at her. All the things She said and did to me growing up, it wan never anything traumatizing or horrible, but it made me hate her. I think about her betrayal to my dad. My dad, I miss him so much. He was a kind soul, with a gentle smile, and a healing touch. He always made me happy when I had a bad day. A single tear rolled down my cheek when I thought about my father.

A cold finger wiping away my tear pulled me out of my thoughts. "Is everything alright?" 'Deep breath' I thought to myself and forded a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

"You don't seem fine."

My smile fades and I shake my head, "Godric, what is the holy bonfire?"

"The holy bonfire is... The church plans for me to meet the sun tomorrow morning."

"Camille said she wanted me to join the bonfire. I don't think she wants me to watch, she wants me to burn."

"I agree with theory, she wants you dead. You must have really scared her."

"Yeah. Godric, I'm only 19. I don't want to die." I know I can get out of here when I need to, but I don't want the vampire to see what I'm capable of. I need to think this though, and I need to be patient.

"I know, little one. I will not let you burn with me. I will get you out safely, before the fire."

"What about you, Godric. You don't want to die, do you?"

"I think you should get some rest." He said avoiding my question.

I let it go for now, but I will get an answer from him. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke with a start when I heard a woman screaming. Godric is next to me looking towards the door.

"We have to help her." He jumped into action before I knew what was going on. One second he was next to me and the next he was gone and the door was open.

I crawled up to my feet and ran out of the cell. I didn't see which way he went, so I just followed the faint sound of voices.

Following the hall I came to a storage cage. A blond woman was in the corner of a cage hugging herself around the stomach, and a rather tall man was kneeling down in front of Godric. This was the first time I have seen him in the light. I could see his dark hair against his pale skin, and the beautiful tattoos on his arms and around his neck.

An Alarm sounded and emergency lights began to flash. I looked up at where the light was coming from, and the next second the tall stranger had me by the neck against the cage. I was struggling to breathe. "Eric, let her go, she is with me. Her name is Caley, she is a friend."

Eric let go, allowing me to catch my breath. Eric turned back to Godric, "Save the humans, go on." Godric ordered.

"I am not leaving your side until you are.." Godric didn't let Eric finish his sentence.

"I can take care of myself."

The woman in the corner stepped forward, "We have to go."

"Spill no blood on your way out." Godric ordered, "Go."

Eric stared at Godric as the girl ran past me, Eric then followed close behind. They both stopped at the door and looked back at me. I stepped up to Godric, taking his hand in mine. "What about you?"

"Go with Eric, I will be fine. Go on."

"You better be." I squeeze his hand gently before following the others up the stairs.

* * *

"I could have you out in seconds." Eric stated to us.

"There's kids out there."

"Those humans won't think twice about hurting us."

"Why didn't you bring Bill with you."

"His attachment to you is irrational. It clouds his judgment. He would kill every child in this church to save you."

"Why aren't you?"

"I'm following Godric's orders, and getting you too out. That's all."

"He's your maker, isn't he?"

"Don't use words you don't understand."

"You have a lot of love for him."

"Don't use words I don't understand."

The two talked back and forth, and felt out of the loop. Eric starts to walk towards the men by the door, not too far away from where we were. But he was stopped by the woman, "Eric, no."

He turned back to face her and leaned in, "Trust me" he whispered close to her ear.

He walked over to the men guarding the door. We could see them talking, but we couldn't hear them.

"Stake!" Blondie and I yelled.

Eric quickly took out the three men, pinning one of them against the wall. A stake at the human's throat.

Blondie and I quickly ran over to them. I grab Eric's arm, "Knock it off."

"Eric you don't have to kill him."

"Spill no blood." I repeat Godric's words too him.

Eric looked over at me and I let go of his wrist when he pulled the stake away from the man's throat. Eric threw the stake to the ground before letting the man drop the floor. "Come on." He opened the door for us and the sight that greeted us was not a pleasant one. A group of angry people, carrying crossbows, large stakes, silver chains, and maces, were headed towards us. They looked like a really small army ready to attack us.

"Those arrows are wood, you'll never make it through." The man on the floor said. Eric shut the door and turned around to face us.

"Thanks for the help, guy." I say to the man on the floor.

"Eric, through the sanctuary."

The three of us turned and walked further into the church.

"Where's the exit?"

"Back that way."

"There are several exits actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to Hell." Reverend Newlin walks out I front of an alter, addressing us.

The soldiers we saw before walked in from behind us, we were surrounded. The reverend made eye contact with someone behind us, and nodded towards me.

Two men grabbed my arms and bound them behind my back. "Get off me." I shout and struggle against my restraints.

"Let her go, let us leave. Save yourselves. No one has to die." Blondie pleaded. _'Blondie, I don't think these people are the most diplomatic.'_ Just as I finished my thought she glanced at me, almost like she knew what I was thinking.

"War has begun, you evil whore of Satin. You vampires cast first stone by killing my family."

' _Points to you for trying. My turn to try something.'_ I thought, "Woah, let me be this straight. You want a war with all vampires, because a handful killed your family. Isn't that a bit over the top? Doesn't your bible say, you shall not take vengeance or bear a grudge against the sons of your own people," I was cut off by Steve's argument.

"Theses are not our people, they are nothing but soulless monsters."

"Leave it to the wrath of God." I argue back.

"It is too late for that, she demon. The lines have been drawn, your either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon."

"The vampire your holding prisoner got away. He's a sheriff, he's bound to send for help." The blond woman said.

"I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire will do for our grand celebration, and we got one right here." He gestured toward Eric. _'On no.'_

Before he walked forward Eric turned to blondie, "I'll be fine."

"Brothers and sisters, there will be a holy bonfire at dawn." He pointed at me, bring her up to the alter."

"Your insane. You.."

"I've had enough of your comments. Gag her."

Camille walked into view with, what looked like an old bandana. She tied it firmly around my head, covering my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood, True Blood's plot, or True Blood's characters. I only own my OC.**

3\. A long night

* * *

I was next to blondie, both of us being held my two men. Eric lay on the alter being held down by silver chains. My wrists were tied behind by back with a rope, and a bandana was in my mouth acting as a gag. "I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom, and both the girls, as well."

"That's noble, But they is just as culpable as you are. They are traders to their race, the human race. They hardly deserve mercy. And that one, doesn't deserve it at all." He said looking at me as he walked back to the suffering vampire. ' _Oh I'll show you who doesn't deserve mercy.'_ "I already had plans for the demonic Brunette to be chained to you. Maybe I chain the blonde one too you as well, that way you can all meet the sun together."

He walked over to the struggling girl, "This marshmallow will toast up nicely

A commotion was heard out in the halls. _'Oh no.'_ The doors flew open "Sookie," a tall vampire shouted as he entered the room.

 _'Who is that'_

The new man sped toward us, but stopped when Steve held a gun to Sookie's head, "One more step vampire and the girl dies."

"If you shoot her everyone here will die. Let her go, now."

"Honestly, what do they see in you?" Steve spoke quietly to Sookie. "Soldiers some silver chains for our friend here"

"Don't, he's done nothing to you" Sookie trying to reason with him.

"Sookie, I will be fine."

"Newlin!" Someone yelled just before a paint ball hit the reverend in the hand, _'hell yeah!_ ' "let her go fuck wad." Another paintball hit the reverend in the forehead. _'Oh, I like this guy.'_

While everyone was distracted the vampire ran over to us and knocked back the guards.

Sookie immediately untied my hands from behind my back. As soon as my hands were free I pulled the gag out of my mouth.

"Sookie." The dark haired man said confused when Sookie and I ran over to Eric and released him from the silver chains that held him down.

"Let's go," Sookie said before she ran over to her vampire friend.

In the corner of my eye I saw Camille slowly creeping back behind the crowd. _'That's right, run away.'_

My attention was drawn back to Eric just before he slammed the reverend on the ground by his throat.

"Eric do not kill him." Sookie yelled from the arms of the vampire who I now thought was more than just a friend.

"Kill him, kill the motherfucker."

"Go ahead, martyr us, martyr us before God, we are willing to die."

"Oh my god, your nuts." I say to myself.

More noises are herd from beyond the doors and everyone shifted away. Tons of vampires enter from all entrances. The cowboy who seemed to be in charge spoke as he strode forward.

"Steve Newlin, you have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on out thongs while you round up your men to come lynch us. We'll kill ya first. Same way we did your father"

 _'I cannot believe that he just said that.'_ "Idiot."

"Murderer."

"Destroy them, all of them."

In a flash the vampires were attacking the humans. Eric let go of Steve and grabbed my arm to pull me closer to him, away from any danger.

I saw a female vampire grab Camille and pull her close to bite her, "Enough." A familiar voice said before the vampire could sink her fangs into my stepmom. Everyone stopped and looked up at Godric. "You came for me I assume?" He paused for a second awaiting an answer, "Underling?"

"Yes sheriff." The cowboy said a bit displeased that he couldn't kill any humans.

"These people have not harmed me. You see, we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed, where none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"If your smart, you'd listen." I say to Newlin.

"I will not negotiate with sub humans."

He got on his knees in front of Eric and loosened his tie, "Klill me, do it. Jesus will protect me."

"I'm actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." I don't know why, but the way he said that made me smile; and the look of shock on the reverends face made me laugh on the inside.

Godric sped down from where he was standing. Godric stood behind reverend Newlin and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up.

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

No one moved, no one even made a sound.

"That's what I thought. Stand down everyone."

The vampires let go of the humans. "People, go home, it's over now."

"Finally." I say releasing the tension in my body.

All the humans filed out of the church except Sookie, myself, and reverend Newlin who was still being held by Godric

Godric threw Steve to the ground, "I dare say my faith in human kind is stronger than yours."

The ancient vampire made eye contact with me and walked over. "Are you injured?"

I held out my wrists, showing the slight burn from the rope, "Just a little sore, nothing to worry about."

He nods in understanding, "Do you have a place to stay?"

I sighed and shook my head, "No, I don't think my stepmom will let me live anywhere close to her now."

"You can stay with me for the time being, if you like."

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thank you." He gave me a gentle smile before turning to the other vampires in the room, "Come." I followed behind him as he walked toward the exit.

The cowboy walked up to Godric, "Sir, after what these humans have done to you.."

"I said come."

Everyone filed out of the room just like the humans did, leaving reverend Newlin alone in the chapel.

* * *

Godric sat in a chair next to a fire place while people lined up to greet their sheriff home. I don't really know anybody here besides Godric. I feel a little out of place. I was making my way through the crowd to find something to drink when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around to face them.

I came face to face with the tall blond vampire, Eric. I pull my arm out of his hand, "Can I help you?"

"Perhaps," he takes a second to look at me. His eyes travel over the features of my face, my shoulder length brown hair, and short stature. "What are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm a person, a human, with a beating heart and everything."

"No. Your something else, something more." He reaches his hand up and combs his fingers through my hair, "Your powerful, I can feel it.." Eric stopped mid sentence and looked over my head at something.

I turned around and saw a woman walked into the building dragging a man who looks like he has seen better days. He dropped him in front of Godric "Here is the one who betrayed us."

"Hugo, he's your human is he not?"

"Yes he is."

"Do you love him."

"I.. I thought I did." She held back tears as she spoke _, 'poor girl'_

"It appears you love him still."

"I do. I'm sorry, but you are my sheriff, do with him as you please."

Godric turned to Hugo, "You are free to go." Hugo slowly looked up at the sheriff.

"What?" The grumpy cowboy asked.

"The human is free to go. And do not return I fear it is not safe for you here."

"This is a travesty."

"This is my verdict" Godric countered. "Eric. Escort him out. Make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Yes Godric." He said before he moved to grab Hugo to drag him out of the house.

"Thank you. Thank you sheriff." The woman said before leaving, she didn't want anyone to see her breakdown. After the ordeal everyone went back to socializing, and enjoying the party.

I see the blond girl, Sookie, I think her name was, talking to the unknown vampire and Mr. Paintballs. _'My drink can wait'_ Without even thinking of how rude it was to interrupt, I walked over to the small group of people. "Hey, Sookie? Right? We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Caley." I say sticking my hand out for her to shake.

She smiles brightly, "Yeah, it's nice to meet you Caley." She said shaking my hand. "This is my boyfriend, Bill and my Brother Jason.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both," The men seemed to ignore us.

"Please it will only take a second." Jason said to Bill

"Let's talk outback."

Sookie looked annoyed at the men. She turned to me and smiled, "Sorry about that. So how are you holding up?"

"Good I guess. All things considered. How about you?"

"I could be better."

* * *

Our conversation was interpreted by a gorgeous woman in a red dress. "Hello there. I'm Lorena " She said sweetly. _'Somethin's off with her.'_ As I finished my thought Sookie glanced at me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sookie "

"Yes, you are what all the fuss is about."

Sookie and I both cocked our heads in confusion. "Excuse me?" Sookie asked.

"Aren't you a morsel"

"I'm sorry, who are you."

"Well, we have a mutual friend."

"Bill."

"That's right. Funny he never mentioned me."

 _'Tread carefully Sookie, I don't think she's friendly.'_ I thought.

"I practically made him what he is today." Lorena finished.

"Lorena!" Bill called as he walked in, standing close to Sookie.

"Oh, hello darling. I was just getting to know your play thing. You always did like to pray on the innocent." At that last comment I stepped forward, on bill's other side. I'm ready to intervene if I have to.

"Bill." Sookie said, "Is this your maker?"

"She released me years ago. She no longer has any hold over me."

"Oh. I wouldn't say that. We had two marvelous nights in your hotel room." Lorena smile at Sookie.

"What."

"Did you know your boyfriend kit me over the head with a 52in plasma television, earlier tonight. Everyone says their thin and light, but let me tell you, when wheled properly. It's quite the weapon."

"Good, you probably deserved it." I butted in.

"You didn't?"

"Lorena, you need to leave."

"I hope he don't pull the same shnanogons with you. There is no excuse for domestic violence.

"What she has failed to mention is that she was holding me prisoner."

"We were just catchin' up is all. You must have been worried sick. Not knowing where he was. I admit it got a bit heated. You know how old lovers can get sometimes." She said reaching out to touch Bill.

Sookie pushed her arm away, "Do not touch him."

"Way to go Sook." I said taking another step closer.

"My, were feisty too." Lorena laughed after Sookie released her arm. "Your no more than a blood bag. You cannot win this."

I've already won." _'Oh, no.'_ "Bill chose me, and yet you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame?"

"Sookie stop." Bill said from her side.

I took one last step and stood between the two girls, placing my hands on Sookie's shoulders. "Ok sook, you made your point. Let it go."

"I'd listen to them If I were you. Run away, you little girl. William and I love each other."

I stayed by Sookie to stop her from doing anything too stupid. "Lorena, you've gone mad. Get out now." Bill said coming to stand by us

"Maybe you do love him who am I to guess? But he doesn't love you." 'Sometimes you have to be the bigger person and walk away. take the moral victory, Sookie.' I thought, my arm was in front of her, trying to keep her behind me. "And that we both know." _'Stop provoking her!'_

Lorena dropped her fangs and came forward, "Take those words back or they shall be your last." She said over my shoulder to Sookie.

Bill grabbed Sookie and tried to drag her away, " We're leaving."

"Go find someone else you, fucking bitch, you've lost this one."

Using her vampire speed Lorena threw me to the side and lunged to do the same to Bill, lucky for me I landed on the couch and Rolled onto the floor. She grabbed Sookie and pinned her to the table. Just as she was going to bight into her neck a hand grabbed Lorena's throat.

Godric pulled Lorena off Sookie, Retract your fangs. Now." He said calmly. I stood up and brushed myself off walking back over to where Sookie and Bill were.

Lorena did as she was instructed by the ancient vampire. "I neither know, more care who you are. But in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand."

"Yes sheriff."

Godric released her, "This human has proven herself to be courageous, and loyal friend to our kind, and yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly. Pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me."

Godric licked his lips before replying, "And you have provoked me. You disrupt the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig, and I haven't. Now why is that?"

"It's your choice."

Indeed it is. You're an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You are still a savage, and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists." Godric turned to Bill. "You, you seem to know her."

"Yes sheriff."

"Escort her from the nest."

"Go ahead." Sookie said to Bill. "I'll be fine."

"I wish you out of my area before dawn." Godric turned to me and beckoned me to follow him back into the other room.

"What were you thinking? Standing between a vampire and her prey. That is not the wisest of decisions."

"I know, but I consider Sookie a friend. It's the early stages of friendship, but still a friend. And even though I don't look like much, I can fight for those important to me."

"You are very brave, you have shown that, but don't be stupid. We are monsters."

"No you're not, not all of you. You are no monster, you have shown that today, twice. Anyone else would have punished that man for his betrayal, but you forgave him. Wether you did it for Hugo, or that woman who cares for him. You still showed forgiveness and compassion. And with Lorena, you told her what she did wrong, and gave her advice on how to improve. You told her she was a savage, and that she needed to change her behavior. You could have killed her, but you gave her a second chance. Monsters don't do any of that. You are a good man, and you have my respect. I consider you a friend, and gladly fight for you."

"Excuse me, and I have your attention, please." Everyone turned and looked at the kid addressing the crowd.

"I have a message of reverend Newlin." He opened his jacket, revealing silver chains, silver bullets and a bomb strapped to him. 3. 2. 1.

BOOM

Before I could do anything I was sent flying backwards. My head collided with the hard floor, "Ouch." Besides hitting my head I felt fine. I feel a pressure over my body. I open my eyes and looked down. Godric has thrown himself in front of me, protecting me from the shrapnel.

He groaned as he pushed himself off me. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no I, I'm fine." I replied as I sat up and rubbed my head. "Just a bit shaken up."

He holds out his hand to help, which I accepted graciously. He pulled me to my feet, "I think I'm going to get some fresh air, to help me calm down." I say to him.

He nodded before he went to check on everyone else. Once his back was to me I saw that his shirt has been torn to shreds, I could see burns from the silver and blood seeping from the holes caused by the bullets. "Godric, wait." He turned to look back at me, "Are you ok? Your back, it's bleeding."

"I'm alright, thank you for your concern. The bullets will work their way out and the burns are already heeling."

"If you say so."

We both turn and walk in opposite directions. There is blood splattered on the walls and floor. Some people are getting up and helping others who are trapped under debris. I walked out onto the patio and sat on a bench. The cool night breeze helps me to relax as I think of the night's events., _'What a busy day, so much had happened.'_

I heard a rustling from a near by tree that pulled me out of my thoughts. I stood up and walked towards the noise. Three figures stepped out from behind the trees. All of them had guns and among them was Camille. "I cannot believe you survived that. You should have died in there." The three people pointed their guns at me, "Oh well, it just means that we get to kill you ourselves."

Just as everyone fires I hold up my hand and stop the bullets maid are. Just after the guns went off I felt the breeze pick up for a second, but I thought nothing of it. I raised my other hand and slammed Camille against a tree and held her there. "You too leave," I spoke calmly. They both looked at each other with a mix of fear and confusion on their faces, "NOW." The men turned and ran in the direction they came from. I drop all but one of the bullets then confronted Camille again.

"Why are you doing this Camille?"

"Your father couldn't see what you really are, I can. I'm going to wipe you off the face of the earth."

"Why? What did I do to deserve this?"

"You really don't know, do you?

"Know what?"

"It's your whore of a mother's fault. I don't blame you, but I can't let you live. I will hunt you down for the rest of my life. Steve Newlin and I will work together to exterminate the vampires, and destroy you." She glared at me.

I held her tighter against the tree, as I walked closer, "You know nothing of me or my mother. And I sure as hell won't let you, or the reverend hurt my new friends again." I release my hold on her and back away.

"Goodbye Camille." I say before sending the suspended bullet towards her head. The bullet dives into her skull and her lifeless body falls to the ground.

"Please don't tell anyone of what you saw here." I said before I turned to face the tattooed vampire.

"You have my word."

"Thank you."

"We are heading to a nearby hotel." He glanced at the collapse body, "I will clean this up. You should go inside with Sookie."

"Ok, thank you Godric." I walk past him and head inside, leaving him to deal with Camille.


End file.
